


As if nothing happened

by misterjww



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1am thoughts, Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I suck at chaptered fictions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterjww/pseuds/misterjww
Summary: Jihoon wishes at the stars to remove the hammer that was currently hitting his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for my first work. Go easy on me. I love angst. 
> 
> I almost read every jicheol angst fan fiction and told myself why not add more.

“Ah, the stars are really pretty tonight.”

 

 

The park was really quiet tonight, but it was comfortable for the little producer’s liking. He stopped by a bench, sitting down as he rested his head on top of the backrest, staring at the pretty sky. Stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was doing a good job providing light on the vast world he was in. He felt melancholic at the sight, the moon was not blinding, perfect for his liking as he can only hear the cars passing by. Good thing he had his wallet, his phone and his earphones with him, running off from the practice room he was in just a while ago. If not then he would have a hard time going back to the dorm. One bad thing though, he forgot his thick parka back at the practice room. He was only wearing his hoodie and plain shirt and yes, it was indeed a damn cold night.

 

 

 

 

Or should he go back? Or should he just stay at the park for the rest of the night. He doesn’t know. After what he saw and heard back at the practice room.

 

 

He plugged his earphones on, playing a random song as he closed his eyes, wondering about the hammering in his chest. He knew exactly what was the cause of the feeling he was having right now.

 

 

His feelings for a certain someone named Choi Seungcheol. Seventeen’s Leader, his bestfriend. He has been in love with their leader since he met him, they’ve been training for so long, had ups and downs and they were there for each other all the time. Knowing seungcheol as the most caring and the kindest person he knew, it was hard not to have feelings for the other. And so he did. His feelings started like a small dot and eventually grew big as years went by. But he is not good with feelings. He never was. He kept his feelings after all these years, never attempted to confess even once. Only one member knew about his feelings for the older. He was close with soonyoung as well. And since he was a leader of one of the units as well. There was no right timing for him, the fear of ruining their friendship was there. He decided that he will only enjoy the times he has with seungcheol.

 

 

And now, sitting alone on a bench in the park, not noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks, he feels the regret of not doing so after so long.

 

 

\--------

 

_“We’ll stop here now, good work everyone! We deserve all the rest that we can get. Debut is near, don’t let everything get wasted. Get plenty of rest but don’t hold back on practices. Let’s go back to the dorms.” Jihoon heard seungcheol clap as he dismissed everyone from their practice, other members getting bottled water for themselves, others wiping their sweaty faces. It was a nice sight for jihoon, everyone working hard for their debut, and as their music producer, he wasn’t going to hold back as well._

_“Cheol hyung, I’ll be staying behind. I have to work on some of the songs for it still needs polishing. But I promise I won’t take long. You guys can go ahead.” Jihoon smiled as he informed seungcheol, jabbing his arm lightly. “I’ll wait for you, let’s go back at the dorms together since I’m not really in the mood for sleep yet.” Seungcheol patted his head while showcasing his gummy smile, one of the things that jihoon liked about him. He liked the occasional pats on the head also. That was a bonus. Jihoon tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. He went to the studio with a smile that never really left his lips even while he was working on the songs that needed to be polished._

 

_Noticing the time, jihoon realized he had stayed in the studio, working on the songs for almost three hours already. He remembered seungcheol was waiting for him so he hurriedly finished up, saving his work on his computer, taking his essentials then exiting the studio. He was looking forward to this night, a walk back to the dorms with seungcheol. He planned on talking about their journey together as trainees, and how they’re finally debuting as a group with everyone. He was thinking about the things he will tell seungcheol on their way, how proud he is at everyone for working so hard, proud at what they’re in now, and how he will be proud if ever they reach their dream of becoming one of the most known boy groups, to be noticed by many, building a good fanbase and making good music for everyone. He smiled at the thought of the little talk he will have with seungcheol tonight. Running down and back to the practice room, he turned the knob lightly, calling on the older one._

 

_“Cheol hyung, I’m done with my work- let’s go back no—“_

 

_Jihoon felt a sudden hammering on his chest, his hand making its way on his chest area, his palms pressing on it. It was getting painful after a few seconds, his heart beating faster. In front of him was none other than the person of his dreams, the person he has been thinking about having a deep conversation with at this late night back at their dorm._

 

_The only person he is in love with, Choi Seungcheol, was huddled up with Jeonghan on the corner of the practice room, and is currently in a liplocking session._

 

_There goes his thoughts from a while ago, there goes his pent up feelings, there goes his great dreams for their future. Jihoon didn’t notice he was staring as the two pulled away from each other, Jeonghan noticing the little producer’s presence._

 

_“Jihoonie—“_

 

_Jihoon blinked at the sudden call of his name, and saw their surprised faces._

 

_“Sorry you had to see that—“_

 

_“—Uhm, I’m sorry I think I had interrupted something,  I’ll just go back by myself. Sorry again, for uh, interrupting. I’ll go ahead now—“ Don’t fail me, legs. Jihoon thought to himself as he rushed out of the building, his legs and feet taking him to anywhere they’re running to._

 

_Anywhere, meaning away from the building, away from the practice room, away from Choi Seungcheol._

 

 

 

 

\----

Seungcheol entered the quiet dorm with Jeonghan, hand in hand happily holding each other. They admitted awhile ago that Jihoon seeing them made them nervous. Especially seungcheol who planned to tell his bestfriend about his feelings for jeonghan.  Turned out Jihoon found out by himself. He just hoped that his bestfriend wouldn’t get mad for not telling him about this. He would talk to jihoon by morning about it because he knows the other was tired from practice and from polishing their songs. He said his goodnight to Jeonghan, pressing a kiss on jeonghan’s forehead. Jeonghan headed straight to his room after saying goodnight, seungcheol proceeding to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

 

 

“Jeonghan hyung? Where’s jihoon?” Soonyoung stood up from his bed as jeonghan entered the room, jeonghan blinking at the sudden question. “Jihoonie? He’s not here yet? He told us awhile ago he would go ahead without us…” Jeonghan stopped halfway so as to not explain why jihoon decided to leave without them. Soonyoung took his hoodie and an extra thick jacket with him, mumbling as he left the room.

 

 

“I knew it.”

 

 

Soonyoung left the room, brisk walking out of the dorm. He didn’t get to hear seungcheol calling at him. He had to find jihoon now. He knew he shouldn’t have left them back at the building. Knowing that Jeonghan decided to stay behind as well with seungcheol. He knew about Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He also knew about Jihoon’s feelings for Seungcheol.

 

 

“What happened? Where is Soonyoung going?” Seungcheol asked as jeonghan went out of the room again, a worried look written on his face. “Jihoonie’s not here yet. He went back earlier than us right? He must be here alrea—“ Jeonghan didn’t get to finish what he was saying as seungcheol already rushed to the door, leaving the dorm to look for jihoon as well.

 

 

 

\----

“Jihoon? Lee Jihoon?!! Yah jihoonie where are you?” Soonyoung was shouting as he ran around the area near their entertainment building. He thought that Jihoon must be near the area. He tried calling jihoon but jihoon was answering although it was ringing. It worried soonyoung more because more bad thoughts have invaded his mind, of the possibilities of what may have happened to Jihoon.

 

He ended up searching at the park, seeing the little producer passed out on a bench. “Yah! Jihoon!” Soonyoung ran to where the little producer was, gasping as jihoon was not responding. “Jihoon, wake up. Let’s go back to the dorm. You’re going to catch a cold.” Soonyoung made jihoon sit up to wrap the jacket around him, cupping jihoon’s cheeks after to give him warmth. “Hey, jihoon, wake up now. Please.” Soonyoung mumbled in worry, smiling a bit as jihoon slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Cheollie…?” Jihoon mumbled softly while shivering, soonyoung snorting after. “Sorry if you were expecting seungcheol but nah, its your star! I saw you crying and came down to save you from your misery. Now let’s go before you catch a fever. You’re already burning. Why didn’t you bring your parka? You had it awhile ago right?” Soonyoung crouched down infront of jihoon, taking him for a piggy back ride.

 

“Soonie…” Jihoon mumbled behind soonyoung, wrapping his arms around soonyoung’s neck. “It’s just us two jihoonie, you can say it.” Soonyoung smiled while standing up, leaving the bench. “Thank you, for looking for me. I thought I was gonna die back there.” Jihoon mustered up a chuckle, even though it was low and he started coughing. “You can’t catch a fever now jihoon ah, you’re the main vocal. We can’t have you getting sick.” Soonyoung patted jihoon’s thighs.

 

“Can I just get sick then? Just for a few days? Just so I can recover from this slight fever? And maybe take out this hammer on my chest? It hurts soonie. Why do I have to fall for him?” Jihoon buried his face on soonyoung’s shoulders, crying silently again. Oh how he hated crying in front of his members. It made him feel weak. “It’s alright jihoon, you can cry. Whatever you saw or heard awhile ago, I hope you don’t dwell on it that much. Maybe focus on other things. I don’t really know how painful it is for you, but I’m saying this because I am worried. Let’s not talk about it so you can rest okay?” Jihoon nodded his head as he continued crying silently.

 

 

 

Soonyoung is right, maybe he doesn’t have to think about it, maybe he just has to focus on his career, the group, debuting. It will be hard, to be around them for awhile.

 

 

 

 

 

And from a distance, under a shady tree just by the park. Seungcheol watched and heard everything. Jihoon was hurting. And it was because of him.     


	2. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And from a distance, under a shady tree just by the park. Seungcheol watched and heard everything. Jihoon was hurting. And it was because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to add more chapters. Maybe 2-3 more. It depends. Slap me, i love more jicheol angst.

And from a distance, under a shady tree just by the park. Seungcheol watched and heard everything. Jihoon was hurting. And it was because of him.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was hurting.

 

 

 

 

His best friend was hurting.

 

 

 

 

After watching what happened and hearing their conversation, one thought striked seungcheol.

 

 

 

 

‘Jihoon likes me?’

 

 

 

 

There was a sudden thud and progressive hammering on his chest. Seeing his bestfriend seeking help from soonyoung and not from him, it gave him a not so good feeling.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is he okay? I think he’s sick.” Seokmin touched jihoon’s burning forehead, soonyoung proceeded on putting a thick blanket on jihoon.

 

 

“I’ll be fine on my own, you guys should practice. I’ll still work on some of the songs. My laptop is here as well.” Jihoon coughed a bit, sitting up while reaching for his laptop.

 

 

“Jihoonie, you can’t work. You need to rest. I’m not letting you work, seeing you like this. I’ll ask bumzu hyung and vocal team as well. You’re not allowed to work. This is punishment for you, for not bringing your parka and attempting to sleep outside.” Jihoon pouted at Soonyoung’s words, trying to reach for the laptop that was being taken away by the other.

 

 

“Aww, jihoon hyung stop doing that. I am tempted to kiss you!” Seokmin rushed to the bed again, getting pulled away by soonyoung before seokmin reaches the edge of the bed. “We don’t want another vocal getting sick. You’re not allowed to kiss him because you’ll get sick too.” Soonyoung nodded, patting seokmin’s shoulders. They finished preparing whatever jihoon needs because they have to leave the little producer alone for practice, and the little producer wants to be alone as well. “Jihoonie, if ever you need something, just call me okay?” Soonyoung smiled then said their goodbyes as they both went out of their room, spotting the others getting ready for practice.

 

 

“Let’s go? Where’s Jihoon?” Joshua asked as he picked up his duffel bag. “Jihoon hyung can’t join us for practice today. He’s sick and he said he wants to be alone.” Seokmin huffed as he took his bag as well.  Seungcheol sighed as he took his phone, dialing their manager.

 

 

“Why didn’t he tell us? I’ll stay behind, you guys can go ahead. I’ll just inform our manager about it—“

 

“Jihoon wants to be alone, that’s what he told us. Even though we wanted to stay, he insisted that he wants to be alone.” Soonyoung kept a straight face, suddenly annoyed about seungcheol wanting to stay. “Don’t worry, we left food and medicine for him. We know him, he can manage.”

 

 

The living room was suddenly stuffy and the atmosphere seems awkward. Probably a sudden tension between soonyoung and seungcheol. “I’m his bestfriend, I can’t leave him alone like this.” Seungcheol walked to the room where jihoon was staying. Grabbing the knob, a hand stopped his from turning it. Soonyoung was glaring at him and it was irritating seungcheol. “I’m sorry seungcheol hyung, but believe me when I say this. You’re the last person he would want to see. You do know why.” Soonyoung removed his hand from where seungcheol’s hand was, heading straight to the door where everyone was waiting.

 

 

The last person Jihoon would want to see. He is his bestfriend right? Jihoon is his bestfriend. Seungcheol turned the knob, and sadly the door was locked.

 

 

At the other side of the door, the little producer was huddled up, sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the door, crying as he listened to what was happening outside.

\-----

 

 Practice for the boys where stiff. After everyone witnessed what happened back at the dorm, everyone was quiet, only paying attention to the music and not enjoying at all. Practices weren’t like this. The leader noticed the stiffness and decided to just have another 30 minute break for the members.

\-----

 

Jihoon was lost in his thoughts again, why everything was making him sad and lonely and weak. Getting sick was one of his wishes, but why did it make him hurt?

 

 

 _“I am his bestfriend. I can’t leave him alone like this.”_ The words hurted like hell. Bestfriend. Jihoon’s mind was spinning and he felt like throwing up. He ate the porridge that seokmin left and just thinking about Choi Seungcheol made him want to throw up. He reached for his phone as he tried to call soonyoung for help, unlocking his phone while searching for the contact, he pressed the call button, resting his head on the door while he shut his eyes tight.

 

 

“Oh, Jihoon-ah, I heard you took the day off? Not feeling well bud?” He ended up calling Bumzu instead. He groaned as he held on his head. “Hyung, can you help me back here? My head is spinning. I’m at the dorm.” Jihoon unlocked the door to his room as bumzu panicked, ending the call after.

 

 

\-----

Seungcheol was in the recording room with Jeonghan and Soonyoung, trying to mix up several lines from some of their songs. Bumzu left just awhile ago to take a call and he left seungcheol on his seat. “That was good soonyoung-ah, we’ll make use of this too.” Seungcheol smiled at how good soonyoung sounded. He was satisfied and if Jihoon was here, Jihoon would be satisfied as well.

 

 

Jihoon. The name popping in his mind immediately made him feel worried. His heart was suddenly beating a bit faster than the normal and it wasn’t a good feeling. His thoughts were interrupted as bumzu returned to the recording booth, tapping his shoulder. “Seungcheol-ah, leave jeonghan and soonyoung here, go back to the dorm and check on jihoon. He said his head is spinning--”

 

 

And that was the cue for him to get up from the swivel chair, rushing out of the building with his coat and his wallet. It was a chance for him to be able to talk to his bestfriend.

 

 

Soonyoung saw what happened from inside the booth and asked after his recording.

 

 

“Where did seungcheol hyung go?” Soonyoung asked bumzu. “I got a call from Jihoon saying his head was spinning—“ Soonyoung rushed outside the recording studio, bumzu groaning at what just happened. “These kids don’t have respect for me. They don’t even let me finish my sentence.” Bumzu patted jeonghan’s shoulder and asked him to enter the recording booth as he was next. Jeonghan entered the booth with a small frown on his face.

\-----

 

 

 

Seungcheol arrived at the dorm with bottled water and some medicine on his hands, going straight to the room where jihoon was.

 

 

“Jihoon? What are you—“ Seungcheol panicked, rushing down to pick jihoon who was sprawled on the floor. He is breathing, but clearly he was getting worse. He picked jihoon up and settled him down the bed, patting jihoon’s cheeks to wake him up. “Jihoon, hoonie, wake up.” Seungcheol’s face was full of worry, his heart beating fast at the sight of jihoon and after a few seconds, he sees jihoon’s eyes opening slowly.

 

 

“Soonie…?” Jihoon mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonie. Soonyoung….

 

 

“Yah, do you think I look like soonyoung..” Seungcheol grinned at jihoon who now had his eyes wide. Jihoon hurriedly left the bed, running to the bathroom as he felt his insides churn.

 

 

The last person he wanted to see, Choi Seungcheol was right in front of him. And it made his insides churn, and he threw up. All the contents on in his tummy.

 

 

Seungcheol hurriedly ran behind jihoon, rubbing his back as the other continued throwing up. After some time, jihoon finished and refused to look up at seungcheol. But he felt weak and had no energy to even stand up. Seungcheol can sense the conflict that Jihoon was in, and just decided to carry the other back to the room, putting him down the bed again then wiped the other’s mouth, offering the bottled water he was carrying awhile ago as well.

 

 

“Bumzu told me to check up on you. Clearly you’re not fine, and as your bestfriend, I’ll stay here until you’re feeling well. And as the leader, that is an order.” Seungcheol chuckled as he put on the thick blanket on jihoon. His hands stopped from covering the other as he felt jihoon’s hands stopping his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he can hear small whimpers and sniffles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How can you… How.. Why?” Jihoon sat up, tears streaming down his face. And it was a sight seungcheol never wanted to see in his life. It’s not like he’s never seen jihoon cry, its because he’s looking at jihoon crying because of him.

 

 

“How dare you? Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you keep confusing my heart? How can you make it thump hard, and hurt it right after?” Jihoon was now shouting at him, almost hitting seungcheol on the chest. His body slumped, causing his head to fall on seungcheol’s shoulders.

 

 

Jihoon thought this was the last time he would do this. The last time jihoon would lean down on seungcheol as he cries. This was the last time. This won’t happen again.

 

 

“Why did you make me fall so hard… with no intention of catching me..?” Jihoon gripped the duvet, sniffling harder.

 

 

Seungcheol blinked at what he was hearing. Yes he knew jihoon liked him. But why did this feel new to him? And why was it making his heart hurt as well? With every word that jihoon says, was a needle pricking his heart. He was speechless. He didn’t know what to say.

 

 

“I’m sorry, if I had to confess like this.” Jihoon laughed, wiping his tears. “Sorry if it had to sound like this. Maybe its time I say this to you. Imagine liking your bestfriend so hard, it was an ecstatic feeling. But knowing that you’ll just be a bestfriend and nothing else…” Jihoon trailed off, tears threatening to leave his eyes again. “I was afraid, what if I confessed and you don’t like me like that, it would be really awkward. I didn’t want to damage our friendship. I value you more than the others.” Jihoon gulped, telling himself he was an idiot for even confessing at a time like this, and with a fever as well. Must be the medicine.

 

 

“But since it has come to this, I’ll just speak the truth. I have liked you ever since. I don’t know if you don’t really know back then because it was pretty obvious, even soonyoung knew about it without me telling him. And I’m sure the others know… even jeonghan hyung…” Jihoon chuckled a bit while he wiped his tears, slipping on the space beside seungcheol.

 

 

Seungcheol looked down at his knees, really getting tongue tied at everything he was hearing. He had nothing to say.

 

 

“You really have nothing to say? You’ll really leave me hanging like this? Or maybe this is just it. Ah, I remember. I am your bestfriend… why do I even keep hurting myself like this…” Jihoon sniffed as his tears continued dripping down his cheeks. He smiles even in his tears, reaching for seungcheol’s hand. “Thank you, thank you for listening cheollie. As a bestfriend, you deserve the best friend award. Thank you for hearing me out. For the last time… thank you.” Jihoon stood up, wearing his hoodie again, walking out of the room then out the dorm.

 

 

 

“Wow hyung, I didn’t know you were that dense…” Soonyoung, who was listening from outside the room, appeared at the doorway, with his arms crossed. “Told you, you were the last person he wanted to see. And now you know everything, I hope you know what you should do.” Soonyoung sat beside seungcheol, patting his shoulders. Seungcheol ended up laying down the bed, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I hope you would go to him… before someone else does…” Soonyoung mumbled.

 

 

Before someone else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me! Should I add more sadness and misery on the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> YES YES YES


	3. Redundant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, the stars are really pretty tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to my bias because why not.

“Ah, the stars are really pretty tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here he was again, Jihoon. He’s sick, but he would rather stay away from what was hurting him. Right now he knew he had to stay away. For the sake of his feelings, for the sake of his bestfriend, for the sake of the group. He has to stay away.

 

 

He sat at the same bench, where he ended up crying just last night. The same bench where he fell asleep and got saved by a star. Soonyoung was really a life saver, he thought. Literally a star who went down just to take him from his negativity. Will he be here again? Will he come again to rescue his stupid ass again. He lifted his face mask to cover his mouth, closed his eyes again, just like last night.

 

 

“You do know you shouldn’t be here. You’re sick and everybody’s worried because you ran away again.” A deep voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A pretty familiar voice for the little producer. He felt the man with the deep voice sit beside him.

 

 

“Ah, the stars are really pretty tonight.”

 

 

“You know, I did say the same phrase just a while ago, and last night. I kind of don’t want to hear it again wonwoo.” Jihoon opened his eyes as he looked at wonwoo, who was now doing the same pose as him, resting his head on top of the backrest, looking at the vast dark sky.

 

 

“It’s the same phrase, but it becomes different on the time, the day and what are your feelings when you say it.” Wonwoo smiled, a hint of sadness can be seen on his eyes.

 

 

“It doesn’t make sense, wonwoo. What are you saying?” Jihoon blinked, shifting his head to the side to look at wonwoo. “This will hurt you a bit, but this is the truth.” Wonwoo turned his head to look at Jihoon as well.

 

 

 

They look like boyfriends staring at each other. Seriously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When we were at our first few years of training. Seungcheol hyung and you became bestfriends right?” Wonwoo stared at Jihoon intently, waiting for the other to answer. Jihoon had the feeling that he should answer and so he nodded his head. “He calls you bestfriend back then, and you are really happy that you have a bestfriend like him and that he calls you that too. Because you both treat each other like the bestest of friends.” Wonwoo turned his head again to look at the sky, smiling, and jihoon kind of knows where this was going.

 

 

“And now that you know what you really feel for him, seungcheol calling you bestfriend suddenly sounds sad for you. Do you get it now? Seungcheol hyung called you bestfriend many times, you’ve heard it many times in the many years of your life, but they sound different now right?” Wonwoo reached for Jihoon’s hand, wrapping his own around it. “You may not know but almost everyone knows that you like seungcheol hyung. I don’t really know about jeonghan hyung, but we don’t talk about it. But since its kind of unravelling now, as a friend of same age, I am here for you. And I would like to tell you mine as well.” Wonwoo chuckled, squeezing jihoon’s hands.

 

 

“Mine? You mean you have experienced this before?” Jihoon looked at wonwoo again. He didn’t know wonwoo had times like these.

 

 

 

“I was so inlove with someone back then. No I think I still love him. But I am afraid to tell my feelings. I don’t want to ruin my friendship with him, just like you were holding back all this time. I know the feeling. But after witnessing what’s happening to you, I believe that the time will come for me as well.” Wonwoo turned to jihoon again, this time sitting up.

 

 

“So, you’re saying. These things happening to me… is because I’m afraid of confessing?” Jihoon blinked his somewhat tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to think about it tonight again, but somehow fate is annoying him and ended up talking about it with wonwoo.

 

 

“No jihoon. What I’m saying is these things were bound to happen for you to be able to confess. I heard what happened a while ago, back at the dorm. I went back to the dorm because i forgot some stuff, and kind of over heard from the other room. Sorry for eavesdropping though. It was kind of interesting. Good afternoon drama.”  And that earned wonwoo a smack on the arm by jihoon, wonwoo reaching for jihoon's cheeks to wipe the tears.

 

 

 

“So what are you thinking about now? That you’ve heard this?” Wonwoo chuckled while looking at the confused jihoon.

 

 

“I don’t really know, I just want to forget I guess. Like…. As if nothing happened? That I’ll just treat him like the old times?” Looking down at his feet, jihoon pressed his lips together, knowing what he said was impossible.

 

 

“You do know that’s impossible right?” Wonwoo stood up from the bench, stretching his arms and legs. “Jihoon, our face and our speaking can show what we want to feel. But our actions can show what we really feel. It depends on you though. I suggest that you should talk it out. You know what to do, Jihoonie.” Wonwoo started walking away, keeping his hands in his pocket. Despite being sick and feeling weak, jihoon managed to catch up to wonwoo and held onto his arm.

 

 

“Take me home. I’m a sick guy.” Jihoon grinned at wonwoo, squeezing his arm. “Sadly I can’t give you a piggy back ride because I am weak as fuck. You do know I am a living skeleton. Yopu’re still sick though, although I think you’re getting better. Maybe the walk did treat you a little bit. Don’t run away again.” Wonwoo pulled jihoon closer, smacking his head as they went back to the dorm.   

 

 

\-----

The next day didn’t even change a bit, although jihoon was completely fine now. And that he can attend practice.

 

 

“Bumzu hyung? Who’s next?” Jihoon asked the producer beside him.

 

 

“Mingyu is next. Call him.” Jihoon stood up from his seat, walking to the practice room then opened the door slightly. The sight he was welcomed to was not a good one of course.

 

 

“Mingyu, bumzu hyung said you’re ne—oh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan was currently talking to Seungcheol, while seungcheol was holding onto jeonghan’s hands tight, like he doesn’t want to let go of it. It sent the hammer back on his chest, hitting his heart many times. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest and coughed a bit to catch the couple’s attention.

 

 

“Uhm, sorry for interrupting, yet again. But have you seen mingyu?” Jihoon blinked and no one answered. He saw jeonghan shaking his head though, and just at the right time, mingyu gave him a back hug, the taller nuzzling his face on the little producer’s shoulders. “Why are you looking for me my dear hyung~” Mingyu mumbled on jihoon’s shoulder, causing the other to squirm at the taller one’s tight hug.

 

 

“Ew mingyu let go of me. Don’t spread your germs on me. Bumzu hyung said you’re next. Let’s go now you idiot.” Jihoon slapped mingyu’s head, earning a pout from the taller one.

 

 

“Why are you so mean hyung.” Mingyu whined as he walked up to the studio, stomping like a little child.

 

 

“Uhm, continue whatever you were doing, sorry again.” Jihoon lightly closed the door, noticing that wonwoo was staring at him, with a sad smile on his face. He smiled at wonwoo maybe to send him a telepathic message saying that he’s alright and whatever he saw inside was nothing. But the look on wonwoo’s eyes was different.

 

 

Because wonwoo turned his head to the side where the stairs were, eyes looking to where mingyu went to. Wonwoo then walked passed him, stopping as he held on the door knob, mumbling a few words, soft enough just for jihoon to hear.

 

 

 

“I’m alright, I’m used to it…….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Do you want to be like me? Do you want to get used to it?”

 

 

 

 

 

Ah.  

 

\-----

“Mingyu, call seungcheol. He’s last and he needs to revise a bit more of his lyrics for his rap part.” Bumzu ordered mingyu as he took a bow from inside the recording booth, running down to call seungcheol.

 

 

“Jihoon ah, how are you know? Do you feel better?” Bumzu asked as he turned the swivel chair to face jihoon who had his hand on his forehead, somewhat like hiding his eyes. “I still feel a bit sick but I feel better now. I just need maybe a little more rest.” Jihoon smiled at bumzu, tapping his ballpen on the notebook infront of him.

 

 

Seungcheol knocked then entered the recording room, stealing a glance at jihoon who was busy writing something on his notebook. He entered the booth, sighing a bit as the atmosphere feels normal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Normal.

 

 

 

Like jihoon didn’t confess to him yesterday.

 

 

 

 

 

Like jihoon didn’t cry because of him.

 

 

“Seungcheol hyung? Are you there?” Jihoon’s voice took him back to reality, making him shift his sight to jihoon who was waving his hands. “Seungcheol hyung? Do you feel sick? Perhaps did you catch my cold instead?” Jihoon looked at him with worry, because he wasn’t answering.

 

 

“Seungcheol, are you alright? Did jihoon pass his virus to you? Yah Lee Jihoon! Don’t just pass your fever around!” Bumzu pinched jihoon’s cheeks as jihoon whined explaining that he didn’t pass it around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sight was rather unpleasant for seungcheol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He used to pinch jihoon’s cheeks like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon never allows anyone to pinch his cheeks.

 

 

Jihoon only allows his bestfriend to pinch his cheeks.

 

After a few more bickering from Jihoon and Bumzu, they started seungcheol’s revisions and finished on time, Seungcheol thanking the two for their hard work.

 

 

Jihoon checked his phone as he received a message from wonwoo about something they were talking about after the incident at the stairs. Bumzu thanked Jihoon after saving his work on his computer, telling the other that he was going home early. “Alright hyung, I’ll stay a bit more for some files.”

 

 

“Jihoonie? Let’s go home together?” Jihoon didn’t notice that seungcheol was still in the room, and that made his heart leap a bit.

 

 

“S-sorry hyung, wonwoo’s treating snacks for tonight, as thank you for doing him a favor.” Jihoon bowed his head and seunghceol is kind of irritated that jihoon is kind of avoiding him.

 

 

“Well, maybe next time if you’re not busy then.” Seungcheol shrugged then left the recording room, Jihoon gripping his ballpen and the mouse on his hand.

 

 

Seungcheol closed the door, getting startled as he sees Soonyoung by the stairs.

 

 

“Is jihoon still there?” Soonyoung stared at him seriously. But with a smile, if that was even possible.

 

 

“Yeah, asked him to go home together but he’s going to have snacks with wonwoo tonight. At the snack bar across the building.” Seungcheol nodded as he went down passing on soonyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ Wonwoo’s back at the dorm, reading a long ass book. Don’t waste your chances while you still have them hyung.” Soonyoung mumbled, walking to the recording room and shouting,

 

 

“Jihoonie! Let me join you and wonwoo for snacks! How can you betray your 96 liner friends? You’re mean to me and Junnie!”  

 

 

 

 

 

Chances huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 2 more chapters to end this aha. Sorry if this was short.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i do well? T.T 
> 
> I dunno if i'm going to add another chapter. Should i?


End file.
